Moving In
Moving In'' is a upcoming 2018 American CGI Animated Film by Sony Pictures Animation, and co-created by Universal Pictures, and Columbia Pictures. This movie takes place in 2015. The movie is created, directed, and produced by Steven Spielberg. Also produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, Leonardo DiCaprio, Mark Wahlberg, and Sarah Smith. It is also planned to be released in July 6th, 2018 (USA), July 27th, 2018 (Canada), August 10th, 2018 (UK), August 25th, 2018 (Australia), and August 31st, 2018 (NZ). Synopsis The Tumbleburgs had a great life in Peaksville. But the father broke up with the mother because he is now thinking she is a bad person. So Josh (the father) marries another women named Samantha and makes the Tumbleburgs house get issues. Josh also makes the Tumbleburgs move out of Peaksville to their vacation home. Moving also made them stressed. Chad, Omar and Leah mostly feel stress. Chad wanted to save the family and do things right, so he spends lots of time finding houses, but he will need help, it is not easy. Plot A 8 year old boy named Chad (Bill Hader) lives with a family, A mother named Rosa (Laura Mennell), a autistic little brother named Omar (Ben Affleck), a small little sister named Leah (Dakota Johnson), and a father named Josh (Kevin Hart). They lived in a small town called Peaksville (a small town close to Raleighville). They loved it there, great schools, amazing citizens, etc. Untill then, Josh started to believe that Rosa was a bad person, so they broke up and started to live in Parksville (another small town close to Raleighville). Chad, Omar, and Leah got mad when their father broke up. Rosa hoped nothing bad will happen. Then, Josh married another women named Samantha (Jennifer Lawrence). Josh then wanted to do something because he thinks Rosa might bother him, so he made a moving appointment for his former wife, and his former children, Josh put it so they can move to their vacation house in Stallion Town (a small village close to Queen City). Josh then cut the power, and made their house got issues. So then, Josh forced them to moved. After they moved, they hoped that their family will save them from being in a different town. They also hoped that they might help them. But they didn't, they are only doing a few, so not so much. It is up to Chad and his family to find a house and move back to the Raleighville area. Cast Main Characters * Bill Hader - Chad * Ben Affleck - Omar * Dakota Johnson - Leah * Laura Mennell - Rosa * Gloria Reuben - Grandma * Harrison Ford - Grandpa * Alec Baldwin - Uncle Rajie, Narrator (for movie and trailer) Extra Main Characters * Leah Cairns - Aunt Rana * Amanda Abbington - Aunt Rania * Kassem Gharaibeh - Sean * Jai Courtney - Laith * Summer Newman - Alice * Lena Headey - Aunt Razan * Diane Lane - Jewel * Marisa Tomei - Melissa Villains * Kevin Hart - Josh * Jennifer Lawrence - Samantha Background Characters * TBA - Noah * TBA - Allison * TBA - Lily * TBA - AJ * TBA - Gabe * TBA - Ms. Boats * TBA - Evan * TBA - Evan's Mom * TBA - Evan's Dad '''MORE COMING SOON Series and Sequel A sequel was also reveled for the original movie. More info will be released when the sequel has its own page. There will also be a film series of this film. Music # Tamba Hali - Things Won't Be The Same - shown in the closing credits # Phillip Phillips - Home - shown in the opening credits and closing credits. # Building 429 - Where I Belong (This is not where I belong) - shown when they first move to their vacation house. # MercyMe - Move - When Chad is looking for a house on the computer. # Chief Keef - Stupid - played when Sean and Laith don't know how to find a house. MORE MUSIC IS COMING Release Dates The release of the movie will follow this list, since it's only in gonna be in English countries. * USA - July 6th, 2018 (Digital 3D and IMAX 3D) * Canada - July 27th, 2018 (Digital 3D and IMAX 3D) * UK - August 10th, 2018 (Digital 3D and IMAX 3D) * Australia - August 25th, 2018 (Digital 3D only) * New Zealand - August 31st, 2018 (Digital 3D only) Home Media Releases Main article: Moving In/Home media The release of Home Media will follow this list. DVD and Blu-Ray * USA - September 16th, 2018 (Blu-Ray, and Digital (plus scene selections and mini-movies)) * Canada - September 29th, 2018 (Blu-Ray, and Digital (plus scene selections and mini-movies)) * UK - October 24th, 2018 (Blu-Ray, and Digital (plus scene selections and mini-movies)) * Australia - October 30th, 2018 (Digital Only (plus scene selections and mini-movies)) * New Zealand - November 2nd, 2018 (Digital Only (plus scene selections only)) Netflix, and Others * USA - December 17th, 2018 (Netflix), December 18th, 2018 (Redbox, etc.) * Canada - December 25th, 2018 (Netflix), December 31st, 2018 (Redbox, etc.) * UK - January 2nd, 2019 (Netflix) * Australia - January 12th, 2019 (Netflix) * New Zealand - January 23rd, 2019 (Netflix) Rating The movie has been rated PG (Parental Guidance), due to the fact that their is rude action, rude humor, and some mild peril may be included. This is probably NOT '''a appropriate movie for ages 7 & younger. Reception This movie recieved a 5.8/10 on IMDb, a 2/5 on Common Sense Media and a 24% on Rotten Tomatoes. What the Company is Saying About the Movie ''This is a fan-made note. Don't believe this is real, because this is Idea Wiki, you get the point... Sony Pictures Animation says "This movie will be a great way to see how people feel when they move out of their favorite place and then move to their hated place! But instead of them moving on purpose, we made Josh Tumbleburg (The Father) (Kevin Hart) the person who forced them to move and made issues around their house. We will hope this will work as a way to make other people feel bad for the people who loved their old home but sadly moved into a stupid area." Trivia * The movie takes place around Raleigh, NC and Charlotte, NC. * This movie was made to show Jadhostgamer072's feelings of being in a different home. Gallery Universal-pictures-logo-2013 140130232555.jpg Columbia Pictures A Sony Company Logo.png Sony Pictures Animation logo.jpg Moving In Sneak Peek.jpg| First Teaser Image Rated PG logo sing.png| Rating of the Film Category:PG Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Films Category:2018 films Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:PG-Rated films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Action Category:Comedy films Category:Development Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films set in 2010's Category:Films set in 2016 Category:2018